


Drawn

by Hotgitay



Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Multi, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Ryn contemplates about her attraction to both Ben and Maddie





	Drawn

Ryn was drawn to both of them 

Maddie was simply beautiful to the mermaid in her own way she was loving patient sweet accepting and had a humongous heart

Ben on the other hand was the opposite sometimes he could be closed off only because he’s shy sometimes although he can be very talkative when he wants to be 

Ben was a sweet man he was loving kind and compassionate he always been so kind to her 

Ryn couldn’t help but be attracted to both of them


End file.
